dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Kai (Dragon Ball Advanced)
Dark Ki is one of the major villains in Dragon Ball Advanced and one of the most dangerous sages around. Early history He used to be part of the House of Kai, but his brother Lord Kai was disgraced when Dark Kai decided to move on towards the dark arts. Exile and imprisonment Lord Kai used the power of the House of Kai to force Dark Kai into exile and trapped within a temporal stasis portal. Dark Kai swore he will seek vengeance to his fellow Kai and the planets they protect. Return After three centuries, a thief known as Weyon learn about the Dark Kai myth and training within the dark arts, he discovered Dark Kai's prison and use a powerful spell to influence the Z warriors to use their powers to fuel the spell to break the prison allowing Dark Ki to return. Revenge plot Back in action, Dark Kai devised a plot during his exile to get his vengeance on the House of Kai. While still imprisioned in the portal prison, he orchestrated a spell that will reawaken three powerful ancient Gods to unleash fury to the world. Reawakening of the Temporal Gods Using his newly crafted spell, Dark Kai unleash the Temporal Gods: Isis, Meapas, and Neptis. Together, they use their powers to try to reverse time and space and allow them and Dark Kai to manipulate it. The Z fighters became aware of this and used a way to travel in time to try to stop Dark Kai and the Temporal Gods and as well as restore the timeline. Creation of Doom With the Temporal Gods back into their resting place and the timeline still a bit mess up, Dark Kai used the advantage to rewrite the future allowing him to use the spirit of all the evil that has roamed through time along with his dark art powers to create the unstoppable beast, Doom. With Doom, Dark Ki invades the House of Kai and starts killing all of his Kai brethren. With Lord Kai weakened, he escaped to try to reach to the Z fighters to find a way to stop Dark Kai and Doom. Seeing the House of Kai destroyed, Dark Kai decides to ruin the Earth's gravitation forcing the planet to be destroyed. Transformation to Doom Kai Ganon, Montezulma, Lord Kai, and Potter all escaped to Planet Yar as Dark Kai allows Doom to consume Earth and its inhabtaints. Battling the last Saiyans, Dark Kai decides enough is enough and fuses his body to Doom causing them to become Doom Ki. Doom Ki battle Ganon and Montezulma all the way until the Saiyans transform to Super Saiyan 5's and fuse themselves to become Super Saiyan 5 Gantzulma. Gantzulma battled Doom Kai all the way to ends of the planet until Gantzulma uses most of his energy to weaken Doom Kai, Ganon decides to summon a new and dangerous techinque, Peace Ball. Appearances *Tempus Saga **The Three Temporal Gods Saga **The Doomsday Saga Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:New Characters